Too Good To Be True
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: You know some things are just too good to be true. That's how Applefrost feels; when her best friend, and secret crush is killed by a fox, she can't get him out of her head, and she feels like she's going insane with all the memories flashing inside of her. This is my second challenge for MeadowClan! You should join!


**Yes! My second challenge, I think this means I'm a warrior… so yeah! If you want to join MeadowClan, go to my profile and click the link. I'm Ebonypaw, so nice to meet you! I'll see you there readers!**

Applefrost couldn't stand it anymore. Her best friend was gone, and a part of her was gone with him. _StarClan, why couldn't you have done this to anybody else? I mean, I'm young, I actually thought we could be something more someday!_

Briarthorn, her best friend, he'd died heroically, saving a young kit from a fox. But that didn't make Applefrost feel any better. She wanted her best friend here, with her, not all the way up in the stars supposedly watching down on her!

"Applefrost, patrol!" the deputy, Grasswhisker called, but Applefrost pretended not to hear her and she leapt through the camp entrance and out into the forest. _I miss you Briarthorn, I'm sure you miss me too… maybe_.

_This is too much to bear._ She tried to think of a close memory they could've had, and she found some.

* * *

"_Haha! Applefrost's a slow slug!" Briarthorn jeered teasingly and Applefrost leapt after him through the undergrowth. "I'll show you," she challenged, leaping with outstretched paws on a dashing Briarthorn. "Ah!" he exclaimed, landing on his back and exposing his soft belly._

"_You know, if I was a ShadowClan warrior, I could've killed you by now," she laughed and he grinned. "No one could kill me, I'm too stunning,"_

* * *

It all seemed like a big joke then. Nothing could ever happen to either of them, because everything seemed too nice. It had been too good to be true.

Applefrost headed down to the lake, wondering if another memory would come from deep within her. She wanted to remember every conversation they had shared, every little detail, every thought. _I can't let him go like a leaf in Leaffall._

His dark brown pelt rippled in her mind, and her eyes blanked as she remembered him. His white patches stood out like snow on his handsome pelt. His eyes were a dark, shade of amber and she loved them too much.

She saw his dark brown pelt with her ginger-and-white pelt brushing in the sunset but it was just too amazing for it to be true. _Everything was beautiful with him, and he was right, even if he was joking. He was stunning… even a stupid fox wouldn't kill him, but it did._

* * *

"_Sure you are, you're as ugly as a cat's dung!" she laughed, her eyes wild with amusement. "If I'm so handsome according to everyone and I'm cat's dung? What does that make you?" he asked her, his amber eyes sparkling with amusement._

"_A flower," she murmured sweetly. "A lily, a rose, a flower," she meowed. "You're more beautiful than a flower dear Applefrost," he told her and she blushed, going red. "Why thank you oh handsome Briarthorn,"_

"_Oh I hate my name, couldn't it have been like Briarpelt or Briarfur?" Applefrost gasped. "I love your name! It shows strength," she laughed and he deliberately stretched his hind legs, showing off strong muscles._

"_Show off!" she laughed._

* * *

She settled in beside the lake, letting the water slowly move up and down on her paws. It felt nice, though the feel of water on her fur made her nervous.

The lake's waves splashed against her paws and she flicked a pebble with her paw and it landed neatly in the lake about a foxlength away. She remembered Briarthorn and her used to do this, and it had been so much fun.

She sighed sadly, those days were long gone now, and they'd never be coming back unless Briarthorn perhaps wasn't really dead. She managed to chuckle a little bit at the thought. Maybe he was Tigerstar in disguise, that part made her feel sad. _Maybe he used me?_ But then it occurred to her that he was really dead, and that there was no point believing otherwise.

Briarthorn had left her, and so had another part of her with him. She'd lost her heart, her soul, her ability to have fun… her everything.

* * *

"_I bet I can chuck a pebble further than you!" Briarthorn challenged and Applefrost flattened her ears, and stepped forward, eagerly awaiting this challenge. "Sure you can foxface!" she mocked and he gave her a bored look._

_Briarthorn grabbed a pebble in his jaws. "I'm going to chuck this in the air, see if you can hit it, okay?" he asked her carefully. Applefrost nodded excitedly, getting into a crouch. "Go!" he called, tossing the pebble into the air._

_She forgot about everything and leapt into the air, hitting the pebble with her front left paw. A small amount of pain sizzled in her paw but it wasn't bad. "Beat that!" she called as the pebble landed two or three foxlengths away from the shore._

"_I'll be glad too," he purred gently, nudging a pebble towards her. She picked it up in her jaws, and tossed it. "Go!" she told him and he leapt up so gracefully, and batted the pebble gently, but firmly if that was possible._

"_I won!" he called, and Applefrost stared at him, mouth open. "Hah, you weren't expecting that were you?" he laughed._

* * *

She remembered his last day, or should she say, their last day together. Everything seemed so bright, everything just seemed beautiful. Pretty leaves dappled small rain-drops from the night before and flowers grew. A perfect Newleaf day they had both thought.

She didn't want to remember it. The day that had scarred her life forever, the day… she lost her best friend, and herself.

But the memory was shoving itself at her, as if forcing her to remember. She feebly tried to think of something else, anything else. But the force was way too strong, and the memory washed over her like a wave to the shore.

* * *

"_A lovely day for a walk, don't you think?" Briarthorn asked. "A beautiful day indeed," she agreed and he purred. A yowl sounded from camp and Applefrost spun around her fur bristling. "Where's Shrewkit?" someone called and Applefrost rolled her eyes._

_Shrewkit was Featherpool's kit, she was a pain and always got into trouble somehow. She seemed to sneak out of camp every day, and because her father was the leader she always seemed to be let off. Featherpool was tough on her though._

"_That kit is a pain," Briarthorn exclaimed. "If we snuck out like that daily when we were kits, we'd get a real punishment!" Applefrost stifled a purr of amusement. "You sound like an elder!" Briarthorn crinkled up his face slightly. "That's because I am," he rasped and Applefrost shoved him. "I think my hind paw is broken, Applepaw, go get the herbs," he groaned._

"_Shut up Briarpaw, and don't call me Applepaw because our apprenticeship was a long time ago!" she laughed. "Well don't call me Briarpaw then," he wrapped his tail neatly around his paws. "Birdbrain," she laughed._

"_He-Help!" a small squeak came from somewhere in the forest and Briarthorn froze. "That sounds like Shrewkit," Applefrost shivered and she felt shocked as Briarthorn took off in the direction of the sound._

_Applefrost struggled to keep up with him, but she managed to stay hard on his paws. A gross scent entered her nose and she recognized it. Fox!_

_Briarthorn was already leaping at the ugly creature and Applefrost froze, fright in her amber eyes. "Help me!" Shrewkit wailed, her eyes wide with fright. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and leapt at Shrewkit. "You stupid kit, come with me!" she hissed through gritted teeth, she grabbed the kit's scruff and dropped her in a small bramble bush._

"_Now stay there until we say it's safe!" she growled threateningly, hoping to scare the already scared kit. She turned tail and looked and saw Briarthorn fighting viciously with the fox, he had a bite scar down his pelt and blood was leaking out._

"_I'm coming!" she yelled, leaping on the fox with outstretched claws. It shook violently and she struggled to hold on. "Briarthorn, get it!" she shrieked. Suddenly the force was too strong and she was flung off the fox and hit a small oak tree. She landed on the ground with a thud and Briarthorn immediately stopped fighting._

"_Oh StarClan, Applefrost!" he exclaimed, but then the fox leapt on him, but Applefrost's eyes were already closed._

* * *

She entered camp again, her eyes watery and tears streaming down her face. _It was my fault, everything… kits will be kits, of course they sneak out every now and then, but I let Briarthorn down, I didn't help him when I should've._

_Everything was just too good to be true, of course StarClan had to ruin it…_

**Wow! 1,500 words… this story made me sad, and of course you can see why it was named Too Good To Be True. I didn't have a name when I started writing it but then I'm like, yeah, I should! So anyway, go join MeadowClan, the links in my profile! I'll see you there! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**


End file.
